Split the Ice Apart
by CreativeSnowman05
Summary: You may know Kristoff Bjorgman, the rugged mountain man that stumbled upon the princess on the day of the great freeze, but you may not know who he is, or more specifically, who he was. Come explore the untold story of Kristoff's past, discover his roots, and find out if he really was the only child.
1. Introduction

**A/N: This is my first Frozen fanfic, so I decided to write a story about Kristoff's character. Since not much is known about his past, I decided to write this based on a headcanon of mine. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or the characters in the movie in any way. The only characters I own are the two OC's in this story.

* * *

><p><em>Introduction<em>

Kristoff trudged through the snow, dragging his boots through the white and frozen landscape. Besides him came his trusty reindeer friend Sven, hauling a large, brand new sleigh behind him. The ice harvester held on to his reindeer's reigns as he guided him over to a frozen lake atop the mountains of Arendelle. As Kristoff gripped onto the reigns, he took in all of his morning surroundings. The sun was just beginning to rise, an orange tint starting to slowly spread across the sky. The wind was dry and cold, and the temperature was well below twenty degrees. The forest floor was protected under a smooth layer of snow, with the different footprints of many animals scattered here and there. As Kristoff walked through the forest, he felt the cold wind against his face. The freezing air felt like the breath of a giant snowman roaring at your face, since apparently he wants you to go away due to his master's, or shall I say creator's fear of hurting other people, especially her sister, who she has already hurt with a blast of ice. But did she really have to create a giant, menacing beast in order to get them to leave? I mean, why not just order them to go away? She is the _queen_ after all. As Kristoff reminisced about being chased by giant snowmen, he remembered how he got himself into that ordeal in the first place:

A certain redhead convinced him of leading her up the North Mountain after meeting at Wandering Oaken's Trading Post (and sauna), only to be forced into guiding her up the mountains to stop the eternal winter caused by the famous snow queen Elsa. After all that craziness (and more), a certain reindeer convinced him to return to Arendelle so that he could save the princess from freezing to death, and where would he be if he hadn't? After all, he did earn his new position as "Official Arendelle Ice Masterer and Deliverer."

As Kristoff continued his trek through the forest, he continued to admire the frozen landscape. Winter had finally arrived to Arendelle, and the citizens could rest assured that the kingdom's climate was not the result of Elsa's powers. Kristoff and Sven soon made it to the frozen lake, and a bunch of other fellow ice harvesters came trailing behind on their large sleigh. Once the ice harvesters reached the frozen lake, each one dismounted the vehicle and got straight to work.

"What a life." Kristoff sighed, letting a visible puff of breath escape his mouth. Although it was the last day of ice harvesting (as ice would no longer be in demand), Kristoff still enjoyed being out in the cold wilderness, splitting ice apart and loading it back into his sleigh. After today, Kristoff would be able to go back to Arendelle and enjoy what the kingdom had in store. Back to the stables, back to the castle, back to Anna. Just a few months ago, he had been living an isolated and reclusive life (with Sven of course!). But now, he had other humans in his life. _Humans_. After being taken in by the trolls, living with them for many years, and calling them family, Kristoff never thought that he would be able to reconnect with humans as he once had been able to do. Never did he think that he was going to date the princess of Arendelle. Now, he had other human beings to call family. Of course, the trolls were like family to Kristoff. No. They _were _family, and they took him in when he had no place to go, no place to stay, and no one else to call family except Sven. "Family." That word gave Kristoff a feeling of warmth within him, but it also haunted him. He still remembers once having a family that loved and cared for him. He remembered having witnessing them be taken away…

_No, not now! I've got to get to work! _Kristoff instructed himself. Now was not the time to dwell on the past, now was the time to get some work done. "Come on, Sven," he said to his trusty companion. As he led Sven over to the reindeer's designated area, he saw a boy, perhaps 6 or 7 years of age, sitting in the ice harvesters' sleigh. After setting Sven besides a snowbank, he walked over to the little boy and greeted him.

"Hey there," he said as he approached the boy, "Who might you be?"

The boy smiled. He had brown hair that was neatly combed off to the side, the obvious work of his mother, and had bright green eyes full of wonder and excitement. He also wore a thick coat to protect him from the harsh weather, and held a small cup of what must have been hot chocolate in between his mitten-covered hands. The boy spoke: "Hi! My name is Stephen! Who are you?"

"I'm Kristoff, Arendelle's Official Ice Masterer and Deliverer."

Stephen's eyes widened, "Cool! My father told me all about you, and how you brought back the princess and rescued her from freezing to death!"

"Yep, that's me," Kristoff chuckled, "Anyway, what are you doing out here in this frozen wasteland?"

"My father brought me. I wanted to come see how exciting it is to become an ice harvester! Plus, I love the cold!"

"Really? That's cool. So, do you have anything new going on for you?"

The boy said that yesterday he had met and seen Queen Elsa, and that his family was given a basket of bread by the baker. The boy explained that he lived down in the village, next to the baker's house, who apparently owned a pesky cat named Whiskers. Stephen continued speaking with an incredible enthusiasm and had eyes that twinkled with excitement.

"And one time, Whiskers went running after a rat but got herself caught in a fence, so the baker had to whack her out with his rolling pin!" The little boy reminded Kristoff of somebody that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Somebody that he had once known when he was little. Somebody close to him.

As Stephen continued telling Kristoff about the many things he has seen in the village, one of the ice harvesters looked up and came walking towards the two.

"Hello," the man greeted Kristoff, "I see you have met my son, Stephen." The man gestured towards the boy.

Kristoff nodded, "Yep. He's been telling me about the many things he has experienced in Arendelle."

The man chuckled, "He's quite the story teller isn't he? It's no wonder, my wife reads to him every night."

"Really? He's also quite the ice lover. He's also told me that he loves ice harvesting and hopes to be a harvester one day."

"Yep. He's quite the ice lover. I couldn't be prouder." The man tousles the boy's hair, and the boy giggles.

"Well, it was nice knowing you!" Kristoff says to Stephen, "You've got quite a son there, John. I'm sure he'll be a great ice harvester when he grows up," Kristoff says to the man. Kristoff waves at the two and then goes over to the frozen lake and begins to work. As the day went by, the workers cut through the ice, cold and clear, and split the ice apart. Once the sun threatened to hide behind the mountains, the harvesters gathered up their tools and the ice that they had gathered, and loaded the frozen blocks into their sleigh. As the harvesters went back down the mountain, Kristoff waved at Stephen, and Stephen waved back. As the sleigh full of workers had disappeared down the mountain, Kristoff finished loading his own sleigh, quickly fed Sven, and headed back down to Arendelle, back to Anna.

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this story so far! Don't worry, the writing will get better as I go… I hope! Anyway, make sure to review, and stay tuned, because things are going to start picking up pretty soon! :)**


	2. (Note)

**Update: Just to let you guys know, I'm going to put this fanfic on a hiatus, as I've been too busy with school to be able to write the rest of the story. However, if I'm generous enough, I _might _post the next chapter by Christmas. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**-CreativeSnowman05**


End file.
